I Can't Send You Away Even If I Die
by mikihyo
Summary: FTISLAND FANFIC / Perjuangan cinta Wonbin untuk mendapatkan Minhye terbayar sudah, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk mereka menjadi pasangan yang seutuhnya. Namun apa jadinya jika kebahagiaan itu tak datang semudah ia dapatkan? / with OC / END
1. Chapter 1

**FT Island Fan Fiction**

**I Can't Send You Away Even If I Die**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**Cast : Oh Wonbin, Choi Minhwan, Lee Jaejin, Choi Minho, Park Minhye, Lee Eungyo, Choi Hyekyung**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

**Length : Part (1-3)**

**.**

**Part 1**

**.**

***  
>-Wonbin POV-<p>

.

Aku melihatnya lagi, dia berdiri didepan rak berisi buku-buku matematika, sedang memilih-milih buku mana yang ingin ia pinjam. Aku-pun memperpendek jarakku.

"Ah!"satu buku terjatuh dari raknya, saat gadis itu sedang mengambil buku yang ada disampingnya. Ia-pun membungkukan badannya, mengambil buku tersebut dan mengembalikannya ketempatnya.

"Aaa…maaf…"aku coba keluarkan suaraku, Tapi…

Gadis itu berbalik arah menjauhiku setelah memeggang sebuah buku yang sudah dipilihnya. Sepertinya ia tidak mendengarku, ia-pun pergi meninggalkanku.

"Ash…lagi-lagi…"aku mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Wonbin-ah paboya…bagaimana bisa kau mendekatinya kalau seperti ini terus…keluarkan keberanianmu!"gerutuku.

.

***  
>-Minhye POV-<p>

.

"Mwo? Aku tidak tahu ada cara seperti ini…"aku membolak-balik satu halaman yang sedang kubaca. Memastikan bahwa apa yang aku lihat memang nyata.

"Aigoo…cara ini lebih mudah untuk menyelesaikan logaritma…kenapa aku baru tahu…Pabo…"

Aku duduk santai ditaman kampus sambil membaca sebuah buku berisi kumpulan soal-soal matematika yang baru aku pinjam. Merasa sedikit jenuh, aku-pun mengistirahatkan pikiranku sejenak sambil meneguk segelas jus dingin yang kubawa.

Mata-ku menerawang kemana-mana untuk mengusir rasa jenuh. Tak sengaja, aku-pun melirik kearah seorang yeoja yang sedang duduk sendiri di bangku taman tak jauh dari bangkuku.

"Dia…Lee Eungyo-kan…"gumamku.

Aku terus memperhatikan wanita itu.

"Cantik…jelas saja kalau dia bisa mendapatkan pangeran kampus, Lee Honggi"senyumku sambil mengambil kembali buku matematikaku.

Aku-pun melanjutkan kegiatan menyelesaikan soal-soal yang belum aku pecahkan.

"Aaa..Park Minhye-shii…"

Terdengar suara seseorang memanggilku. Aku-pun menoleh kearah si pemanggil.

"Nee? Nuguseyo?"heranku saat melihat seorang namja tampan berdiri dihadapanku, menatapku dengan ramah.

.

***  
>-Wonbin POV-<p>

.

Lagi-lagi aku melihatnya. Kali ini dia sedang duduk sendiri dibangku taman ditemani buku matematika dan segelas jusnya. Tak berpikir lama, aku-pun melangkahkan kakiku mendekati yeoja itu.

"Aaa…Park Minhye-shii…"akhirnya aku keluarkan keberanianku untuk memanggilnya sekali lagi.

Dan suaraku kali ini sukses mendapat respon darinya. Ia menoleh kearahku.

"Nee? Nuguseyo?"wajahnya terlihat heran.

Aku-pun menatapnya sejenak, mataku benar-benar tak bisa berpaling dari yeoja didepanku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menghampiri yeoja itu.

"Mianhae…choneun Oh Wonbin imnida…aku mahasiswa jurusan digital music"senyumku. Yeoja itu-pun mengangguk dan membalas senyumku. Benar-benar senyum manis yang dikeluarkan dari bibirnya.

"Oh Wonbin-shii? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"tanyanya ramah. Ia-pun menutup buku matematikanya.

"Aah…mianhae, apa aku mengganggu belajarmu?"kagetku saat melihat ia menutup bukunya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas.

"Aniyo…tidak apa kalau kau ada urusan denganku, bicara saja dulu"senyumnya lagi.

"Aaah…sebenarnya, aku pernah melihatmu beberapa kali diperpustakaan…"ucapku pelan.

"Hmm…sepertinya aku juga pernah melihatmu. Lalu?"

"Aku tahu…ini terlalu mendadak, kau bahkan tidak mengenalku sama sekali…tapi sejak sering melihatmu, entah kenapa pikiranku tidak bisa lepas darimu…"jelasku.

Yeoja itu-pun langsung terdiam. Kali ini wajahnya lebih heran dari sebelumnya.

"Mianhae Wonbin-shii…aku tidak mengerti maksudmu…"senyumnya tipis.

Aku-pun merubah posisi dudukku, kali ini aku berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku…menyukaimu Minhye-shii…"ucapku sambil menatap serius yeoja dihadapanku.

Minhye-pun langsung terdiam sesaat saat mendengar pengakuanku.

"Wonbin-shii…"ucapnya getar.

"Mianhae…ucapanku tidak masuk akal, tapi aku serius…aku benar-benar menyukaimu…"

"Tapi aku…"

"Aah? Haha…sepertinya memang tidak bisa ya? Bagaimanapun kau pasti tidak mau berhubungan dengan orang yang belum kau kenal…haha"aku-pun tersenyum putus asa.

Minhye hanya terdiam tanpa menatapku.

"Kalau begitu…aku pergi sekarang…maaf sudah mengganggumu…"aku-pun beranjak dari bangku, tapi tiba-tiba saja…

"Beri aku waktu"Minhye menarik tanganku.

"Eh?"

"Beri aku waktu sampai aku mengenalmu Wonbin-shii…"raut wajah Minhye terlihat gugup, ucapannya bergetar, wajahnya-pun memerah.

Melihat reaksi manisnya itu, aku-pun semakin tak bisa berpaling dari yeoja itu. Wajahku sekarang tak kalah memerah dengan Minhye.

"Tentu saja…aku akan menunggumu"aku-pun hanya bisa tersenyum senang.

.

***  
>-Author POV-<p>

.

Beberapa tahun-pun berlalu setelah pengakuan itu. Sekarang Minhye sudah menjadi tunangannya Wonbin. Mereka telah lulus kuliah.

Minhye bekerja sebagai perawat sedangkan Wonbin mengambil profesi sebagai musisi.

Minhye duduk dimeja makan sambil meneguk segelas susu coklat. Ia-pun tersenyum saat mengingat sesuatu.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?"tiba-tiba Wonbin keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri Minhye dimeja makan.

"Wonbin-ah, kau sudah siap? Tumben sekali hari ini tidak kesiangan"senyum nakal Minhye sambil mengusap rambut Wonbin sekali.

"Ya…aku bisa kehilangan pekerjaanku kalau seperti itu terus, kau sendiri hari ini tidak dinas?"Wonbin duduk di bangkunya dan mulai mengambil sarapannya.

"Iya, sebentar lagi…aah, biar aku yang ambilkan!"seru Minhye yang langsung mengambil piring Wonbin.

"Kau cekatan sekali ya…haha, tak usah repot Minhye…"senyum Wonbin diikuti tawa kecil.

"Kalau tidak seperti ini, aku tidak akan jadi istri yang baik"senyum Minhye sambil memberikan sarapan untuk Wonbin.

Wonbin-pun membalas senyum tunangannya itu dengan lembut.

"Mianhae…karena kesibukanku, rencana pernikahan kita jadi terus tertunda…"ucap Wonbin dengan senyum tipis.

"Aniyo…aku mengerti…tidak usah khawatir Wonbin-ah…"Minhye hanya tersenyum.

Wonbin-pun berdiri dari kursinya, badannya menyebrangi meja makan mendekati Minhye, dan satu kecupan-pun sukses mendarat dikening Minhye.

"Terima kasih"ucap Wonbin.

Minhye hanya tersenyum. Wonbin-pun melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong…kenapa tadi kau senyum-senyum sendiri?"tanya Wonbin.

"Mwo? Hehe…aku teringat kenangan yang lucu…"senyum nakal Minhye.

"Apa itu?"  
>"Saat pertama kali kau menyatakan perasaanmu…"senyum Minhye.<p>

"Mwo? Ya…kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingat…"wajah Wonbin memerah.

"Entahlah…haha…"

"Kau ini…waktu itu…aku masih belum ada apa-apanya…hanya mahasiswa jurusan digital music…"

"Tapi waktu itu kau lucu…"

"Jadi maksudmu sekarang aku tidak lucu?"

"Wonbin-ah lebih lucu yang dulu…benar-benar laki-laki polos…"senyum manis Minhye.

"Aigoo…Paboya…"gerutu Wonbin.

Minhye-pun menghampiri Wonbin.

"Wonbin yang dulu maupun sekarang, dua-duanya aku suka! Aku pergi dulu…"senyum Minhye sambil mencubit pipi Wonbin, kemudian berlari keluar.

Wonbin hanya terdiam dimeja makan, ia-pun melanjutkan sarapannya lagi diiringi dengan senyum bahagia.

_Praakk! _Tiba-tibaWonbin menjatuhkan garpunya diatas piring. Ia memeggangi daerah perut bagian atasnya.

"Aaah…"Wonbin meringis kesakitan. Ia berusaha menahan rasa sakit itu selama beberapa detik. Sakitnya mereda, Wonbin-pun melepas cengkraman diperutnya.

"Lagi-lagi…."keluh Wonbin. Keringatnya bercucuran. Ia-pun mengambil segelas air putih dan meminumnya.

.

***  
>-Minhye POV-<p>

_Rumah Sakit Kota Seoul_

.

"Minhye-ah…kenapa tidak bersemangat?"tanya salah satu rekan kerja sekaligus sahabatku, Choi Hyekyung.

"Aaah…Hye…aku kepikiran dengan Wonbin…"ucapku sambil menghela nafas.

"Wae?"

"Akhir-akhir ini dia terlalu banyak bekerja, sepertinya ia kurang sehat"jelasku.

"Mwo? Wonbin-ah? Rasanya waktu terakhir kita makan malam bersama, ia terlihat baik-baik saja…bukankah dia memang sibuk?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu saat makan malam, memang tidak apa-apa…tapi setelah itu dia makin sibuk…aku takut dia sakit…"

Hyekyung-pun mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku.

"Hemm…aku rasa calon istri yang satu ini sedang Love Complex dengan tunangannya hahaha"ledek Hyekyung.

"Ya! Hyekyung-ah! Kenapa kau malah meledekku"aku-pun langsung cemberut, Hyekyung memang biasa menjahiliku.

"Kau cek saja kesehatannya, apa gunanya dia punya tunangan seorang perawat?"senyum Hyekyung.

"Ng…nee, akan kulakukan nanti"jawabku.

"Perawat Park, kamar nomor 301 memanggil"ucap salah seorang seniorku.

"Aah..yey, aku segera kesana"aku-pun beranjak dari kursi dan langsung bergegas melaksanakan tugasku.

.

***  
>_Kamar 301_<p>

.

"Nah…sudah selesai kuganti"aku-pun mengambil cairan infuse yang sudah kosong setelah selesai menggantinya dengan yang baru.

"Terima kasih perawat Park"senyum seorang anak laki-laki berusia 9 tahun, pasienku yang menderita Hepatitis B.

"Nenekmu belum datang?"tanyaku.

"Belum…sepertinya dia akan datang lebih siang"jelas Minhwan, nama anak itu.

"Aaah…kalau begitu jika kau butuh sesuatu, panggil aku lagi"senyumku. Minhwan-pun membalas senyumku.

Anak itu bernama Choi Minhwan, umurnya baru 9 tahun, tapi sudah menderita penyakit seperti itu. Ia tinggal bersama Kakek dan Neneknya, orang tuanya sudah lama tiada. Ibunya meninggal karena penyakit yang sama, sedangkan Ayahnya meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Sekarang hanya Kakeknya yang bekerja, dan Neneknya menjaganya sambil mengurus rumah, karena itu ia sering ditinggal sendiri disini. Biasanya kalau tidak sibuk, aku menyempatkan diri untuk bermain dengannya.

"Perawat Park? Ada apa dengan Minhwan?"tiba-tiba seorang dokter yang menangani Minhwan datang.

"Aah, tidak…aku hanya mengganti cairan infusenya Dr. Lee"ucapku sambil menjelaskan kondisi Minhwan kepada dokter itu, Lee Jaejin.

"Hmm begitu, baguslah. Kau memang perawat yang cekatan"senyum Dr. Lee.

"Apa dokter datang untuk visite?"tanyaku.

"Aniyo…aku datang untuk memperkenalkan rekanku, ia akan bekerja disini membantuku"Dr. Lee-pun langsung memanggil seseorang.

Terlihat seorang yeoja masuk keruangan lengkap dengan pakaian dokter.

"Lee Eungyo-shii?"kagetku.

Yeoja yang baru saja masuk adalah Lee Eungyo, yeoja yang terkenal dikampus dulu karena bisa memenangkan hati seorang Lee Honggi, pangeran kampus.

Eungyo terlihat heran saat pertama kali melihatku.

"Ng? Mianhae…nuguseyo?"tanya Eungyo.

"Mwo? Kau sudah mengenalnya perawat Park?"bingung Dr. Lee juga.

"Aaah…mianhae, Dr. Lee…sebenarnya dulu aku satu kampus dengan Eungyo-shii, jadi aku mengenalnya. Tapi…Eungyo-shii…sepertinya kau tidak mengenalku"senyumku sambil menyapa Eungyo.

"Ng…aku rasa aku pernah tahu…ah! Park Minhye-shii? Rasanya kita pernah sekelas beberapa kali"Eungyo-pun membalas menyapaku. Kami-pun berjabat tangan.

"Hmm…baguslah kalau kalian sudah saling kenal, tidak perlu canggung lagi-kan? Haha, karena mulai hari ini Eungyo-shii akan bekerja sebagai dokter disini, ia mengambil bidang yang sama sepertiku"jelas Dr. Lee.

"Dr. Lee? Siapa dokter baru itu?"tanya Minhwan dari atas tempat tidurnya.

"Minani…mulai sekarang dokter ini yang akan menanganimu, kenalkan namanya Dr. Eungyo"

"Namamu Minhwan? Kenalkan, aku Dr. Eungyo"kulihat Eungyo menyapa Minhwan.

Dr. Lee-pun bicara panjang lebar dengan Minhwan, Eungyo-pun ikut dalam pembicaraan sebagai wujud pendekatan dengan pasiennya.

"Dr. Lee aku permisi dulu, aku harus kembali ke ruang perawat. Sampai jumpa lagi..ng…Dr. Eungyo"senyumku. Kedua dokter itu membalas senyumku, dan aku-pun langsung beranjak pergi.

.

***  
>-Wonbin POV-<p>

.

Aku membuka pintu rumahku dan segera masuk kedalamnya. Rasanya badan ini lelah sekali dan ingin cepat-cepat aku jatuhkan ke tempat tidur.

"Ugh…"lagi-lagi mendadak perut bagian atasku sakit, aku-pun menahannya beberapa saat.

"Aah…sepertinya aku terlalu lelah…"gerutuku sambil berjalan menuju kamar.

"Wonbin-ah, kau sudah pulang?"terlihat Minhye beranjak dari atas tempat tidur kami dan langsung menghampiriku.

"Aku pulang"senyumku dengan wajah lelah. Minhye-pun langsung mengambil tasku, sementara aku langsung menjatuhkan tubuhku keatas tempat tidur.

"Aigoo Wonbin-ah…kau terlalu keras bekerja, akan kubuatkan minuman hangat sekarang"ucap Minhye yang langsung berjalan keluar kamar, namun sesegera mungkin aku menarik tangannya.

"Tidak usah Minhye…aku mau langsung tidur saja"ucapku.

"Ng…tunggu sebentar, aku ambilkan suplemen, kau harus minum sebelum tidur"Minhye-pun keluar kamar, tak lama kemudian ia datang membawa suplemen dan segelas air. Aku-pun menuruti kata-katanya.

"Ah..beruntung sekali aku punya perawat pribadi"senyumku kepada Minhye.

"Paboya…kau terlalu keras bekerja, sebaiknya kurangi jadwalmu…"Minhye terlihat cemberut dengan wajah cemasnya.

"Haha…gwenchana"

"Kau tidak sakit-kan?"nada bicara Minhye semakin menunjukkan kekhawatirannya. Aku memang tidak bilang soal perutku yang akhir-akhir ini sakit, aku tidak mau dia khawatir. Pasiennya sudah banyak dirumah sakit, aku tidak mau ia punya pasien juga dirumah.

"Tidak, kau tidak lihat aku sehat begini? Aku hanya lelah"senyumku berusaha meyakinkan Minhye.

Minhye-pun diam sejenak sambil terus menatap khawatir diriku.

"Ng…baiklah…kau tidur saja sekarang"ucap Minhye. Aku-pun hanya tersenyum.

"Aaah! Tunggu sebentar…"ucap Minhye kembali membangunkanku.

"Wae?"

"Mianhae…aku tahu kau lelah, tapi…boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Malam natal nanti…apa kau sibuk?"

"Ng..malam natal yah? Sepertinya tidak, ya…aku harap tidak, karena itu akhir tahun. Wae? Kau mau kencan?"senyumku nakal.

"Aniyo…aku ada dinas malam itu…"ucap Minhye.

"Mwo? Aigoo…kasihan sekali perawat Park ini…"tawaku kecil.

"Bisa kau temani aku malam itu? Di rumah sakit?"pertanyaan Minhye sukses membuatku terheran.

"Aku? Kenapa? Bisa saja sih…"

"Begini…Minhwan bilang malam itu Neneknya harus membantu Kakeknya bekerja. Padahal ia ingin sekali melewati malam natal bersama yang lain…"jelas Minhye.

"Oh, Minani ya…jadi, kau mau kita menemaninya?"tanyaku.

"Nee, ia sudah lama tidak melewati malam natal bersama keluarganya, terlebih lagi sejak orang tuanya tiada. Aku ingin sekali menemaninya, dia pasti senang kalau kau juga datang, dia sangat suka mendengarmu bernyanyi"

Aku-pun mengusap-usap rambut Minhye.

"Baiklah, akan kuusahakan aku bebas malam natal itu. Kita akan kerumah sakit menemani Minhwan melewati malam natalnya"senyumku lebar. Minhye-pun langsung memelukku erat.

"Gomawo yo…Wonbin-ah…"senyum Minhye.

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**Thanks For Read, mind to RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

**FT Island Fan Fiction**

**I Can't Send You Away Even If I Die**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**Cast : Oh Wonbin, Choi Minhwan, Lee Jaejin, Choi Minho, Park Minhye, Lee Eungyo, Choi Hyekyung**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Length : Part (1-3)**

**.**

**Part 2**

**.**

***  
>-Author POV-<p>

.

Seminggu kemudian malam natal-pun tiba. Wonbin bisa lepas dari jadwalnya, ia-pun menemani Minhye dinas, sekaligus merayakan natal bersama Minhwan.

"Nah Minani…selamat natal, ini kue dariku dan perawat Park"senyum Wonbin sambil memberikan sebungkus Cake kepada Minhwan.

"Wonbin ajusshi, aku senang kau datang"Minhwan terlihat sangat senang dengan kedatangan Wonbin.

Wonbin-pun mengusap-usap rambut Minhwan beberapa kali.

"Haha…bagaimana kondisimu hari ini? Makananmu kau habiskan-kan?"tanya Wonbin sambil tersenyum.

Minhwan hanya mengangguk.

"Perawat Park, terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku"senyum Minhwan.

"Gwenchana Minan, aku sedang tidak banyak kerjaan, kami berdua akan menemanimu melewati malam natal ini"senyum Minhye.

"Aaah! Wonbin ajusshi, nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku!"seru Minhwan saat melihat gitar yang dibawa Wonbin.

"Haha, kau tahu saja aku akan bernyanyi. Baiklah, tapi sambil kau habiskan Cake-mu ya"senyum Wonbin yang langsung mengambil gitarnya.

Minhye-pun membantu Minhwan mengambil cake-nya, tak lama kemudian Wonbin-pun memulai aksinya. Ia menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk Minhwan.

.

_that's why everyone lives not to regret every moments_

_why don't you trust the hand being held out to you_

_always someone supports someone, yeah_

_I'm waiting for the smile which is hidden behind the tear_

_you can cry in front of us_

_don't hold everything into yourself_

_don't be stubborn_

_I wanna protect with these hands_

_sometimes swaying_

_sometimes being straightforward_

_sometimes we get hurt though, yeah_

_If it's a big dream that cannot be reached, run as hard as possible_

_(English Translation, FT Island – Haruka)_

_._

"Ajusshi hebat…bisa menyanyikan lagu Jepang…"ucap Minhwan.

"Benarkah? Gomawo, kau suka lagu Jepang? Lain kali akan kunyanyikan lagi untukmu"

"Nee, Ayahku dulu juga suka sekali menyanyikan lagu Jepang"jelas Minhwan.

"Eh? Ayahmu?"

"Nee, Ayahku juga suka sekali bernyanyi. Makanya aku senang sekali bisa berkenalan dengan Wonbin ajusshi, ajusshi mirip dengan Ayahku"senyum Minhwan.

Minhye-pun terdiam sejenak, ia memikirkan tentang nasib anak didepannya yang sudah tidak punya orang tua lagi.

"Minani…"lirih Minhye.

Wonbin-pun langsung merangkul Minhye.

"Kalau aku mirip Ayahmu, apa perawat Park mirip Ibumu?"senyum nakal Wonbin.

"Wo..Wonbin-ah?"kaget Minhye saat mendengar ucapan Wonbin.

"Nee, kalian berdua mirip sekali dengan orang tuaku! Aku senang sekali, rasanya aku sedang merayakan natal bersama appa dan eomma…"senyum Minhwan.

"Kalau begitu kami ini cocok-kan?"tanya Wonbin lagi.

"Nee, kenapa kalian tidak cepat menikah ajusshi? Kalian cocok sekali, kalian pasti bisa punya keluarga yang bahagia, rasanya aku iri dengan anak kalian nanti…"Minhwan menggembungkan pipinya dan terlihat sedikit cemberut.

"A..anak?"wajah Minhye-pun memerah.

"Tenang saja Minani, saat kami menikah nanti, kau harus datang ya. Haha malam ini kau anak kami kok"senyum lebar Wonbin.

"Mwo? Ajusshi serius?"

"Wonbin-ah?"

"Nee, kau bilang kami mirip orang tuamu-kan? Kalau begitu, malam ini kami jadi appa dan eomma-mu…"Wonbin melirik kearah Minhye dan menunjukkan senyumnya.

Minhwan-pun tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Wonbin.

Malam itu-pun mereka lewati dengan penuh senyuman. Tak terasa beberapa jam sudah terlewat, Minhwan-pun sudah tertidur.

"Appa…Eomma…"gumam Minhwan dalam tidurnya. Minhye-pun merapikan selimut Minhwan.

"Aah…selain istri yang cekatan, sepertinya aku juga akan punya calon Ibu yang baik"Wonbin mencubit pipi Minhye.

"Wonbin-ah! Jangan terus-terusan menggodaku"gerutu Minhye yang sekarang menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya.

"Ssst…jangan berisik, nanti kau membangunkan anak kita"senyum Wonbin.

"Wo..Wonbin-ah?"

"Haha…rasanya ingin sekali aku segera menikahimu, supaya kita bisa cepat punya anak selucu Minhwan"senyum Wonbin sambil memeggang pipi Minhye.

Minhye-pun menarik tangan Wonbin dan mengajaknya keluar ruangan.

"Nee, tenang saja. Aku akan menunggumu"senyum Minhye. Hanya ada mereka berdua dilorong kecil Rumah Sakit.

Wonbin-pun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan yeoja didepannya, semakin mendekat merasakan nafas keduanya bertemu. Minhye-pun memejamkan matanya.

Tak lama, satu kecupan mendarat dibibir manis Minhye. Wonbin mengangkat tangannya, meraba lembut kedua pipi Minhye.

"Minhye-ah..Saranghae…"

"Nee…jeongmal saranghae…"

Keduanya-pun tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku pulang sekarang. Selamat dinas, besok pagi akan kujemput"ucap Wonbin.

Minhye hanya mengangguk pelan. Mereka-pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit, tiba-tiba langkah keduanya terhenti saat melihat seseorang berdiri didepan mereka.

Wonbin hanya terdiam heran saat melihat seorang yeoja berdiri didepannya mengenakan pakaian dokter.

"Ah, Dr. Eungyo"sapa Minhye.

Eungyo-pun sempat terdiam sejenak saat melihat Wonbin, tak lama kemudian ia-pun membalas sapaan Minhye.

"Sudah kubilang, kalau hanya kita berdua, tidak usah terlalu formal, panggil saja aku Eungyo"senyum tipis Eungyo.

"Kau juga dinas malam ini?"senyum Minhye. Eungyo-pun hanya mengangguk.

"Ah..kenalkan, ini tunanganku Oh Wonbin"Minhye-pun memperkenalkan Wonbin dengan Eungyo.

"Tunangan?"Eungyo sempat terlihat kaget mendengar ucapan Minhye.

"Nee, dia juga berada dikampus yang sama dulu. Dia mahasiswa jurusan digital music"jelas Minhye.

Wonbin dan Eungyo sempat saling berpandangan sekilas, namun keduanya langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

"Ng…ada apa?"bingung Minhye.

"Aah, aniyo..pantas saja rasanya aku pernah melihatnya"senyum tipis Eungyo.

Wonbin-pun terus diam tanpa melihat kearah Eungyo.

"Minhye, aku rasa aku harus pulang sekarang. Selamat malam"ucap Wonbin tiba-tiba, ia-pun segera pergi meninggalkan kedua yeoja itu.

"Wonbin-ah…"

.

***  
>-Minhye POV-<p>

.

Tahun telah berganti. Aku berdiri diam diatap Rumah Sakit sambil menatap kosong langit-langit. Jujur saja, aku dalam keadaan berduka sekarang. Seminggu setelah malam natal, Minhwan meninggal dunia karena kondisinya yang memburuk. Aku tidak percaya anak itu akan pergi secepat ini, bahkan ia belum sempat datang di pernikahan kami.

Aku-pun menundukkan kepalaku, mengingat semua kenangan yang sudah kami lewati bersama.

"Minhye-ah, ternyata kau disini"kudengar suara Hyekyung memanggilku. Aku-pun menoleh.

"Ya…kau tidak makan siang? Aku mencarimu dari tadi"gerutu Hyekyung.

"Mianhae Hye, ayo kita pergi sekarang"senyumku. Aku dan Hyekyung-pun berjalan kembali memasuki Rumah Sakit.

"Ya…aku tahu kau sedih, tapi jangan terlalu berlebihan. Jangan lupakan tugasmu"ujar Hyekyung.

"Yey Hye…aku tahu, aku hanya banyak pikiran saja…"keluhku.

"Hm…bagaimana keadaan Wonbin? Dia sudah sehat?"tanya Hyekyung.

"Sekarang kondisinya sudah lebih baik setelah aku rawat dirumah, tapi kami belum memeriksakan kesehatannya, dia sedang mencari waktu luang"

"Ya! Dia itu sangat sibuk, pasti susah mencari waktu luang, sebaiknya kau segera memeriksa kesehatannya"ujar Hyekyung.

"Nee Hye…"

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Wonbin pingsan ditempat kerjanya. Kondisi kesehatannya memang tidak baik, sementara pekerjaannya makin sibuk. Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya sekarang.

"Aku pulang"sahutku saat memasuki pintu rumah.

"Minhye-ah, kau sudah pulang?"kulihat Wonbin keluar dari arah dapur.

"Wonbin-ah? Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

"Nee, sejak kemarin aku terus memforsir pekerjaanku, sekarang aku punya waktu luang"senyumnya.

"Benarkah?"aku terkejut mendengar ucapan Wonbin.

"Nee, mulai sekarang aku tidak terlalu sibuk, yah…walaupun tetap saja masih ada perkerjaan yang harus kukerjakan"Wonbin menghampiriku yang sedang duduk disofa ruang tamu.

"Lalu bagaimana kondisimu sekarang? Sebaiknya kita cepat memeriksa kesehatanmu ke Rumah Sakit"ujarku sambil menunjukkan wajah cemasku dihadapan Wonbin.

Wonbin hanya diam sejenak dan sempat mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

"Wonbin-ah?"

"Ah..iya..kau atur saja jadwalnya"senyumnya tipis.

Aku-pun terdiam sejenak, selintas pikiran lain terlintas di otakku. Aku-pun menatap Wonbin yang sedang meneguk minumannya.

"Wonbin-ah…aku ingin tanya sesuatu…"

"Mwo? Ada apa?"

"Tentang Eungyo-shii…kau mengenalnya-kan?"

Wonbin-pun langsung terdiam saat mendengar ucapanku.

"Kau…apa kau pernah kenal dengannya sebelumnya?"tanyaku lagi.

Wonbin terus terdiam, tak lama ia-pun membuka mulutnya dan menatapku serius.

"Dia…mantan pacarku"ucapan Wonbin sukses membuat tubuhnya terdiam kaku. Aku memang merasa ada yang aneh sejak mereka bertemu.

"Aah…jadi dia mantan pacarmu…sejak…kapan?"tanyaku pelan.

"Kami bersama sejak SMP, dan berpisah saat masuk kuliah"jelasnya.

Aku-pun terdiam, itu artinya Wonbin berhubungan lebih lama dengan Eungyo dibanding diriku. Pasti hubungan mereka sudah sangat dekat.

"Minhye-ah…tenang saja, itu sudah lama…"ucap Wonbin sambil mengelus lembut pipiku.

"Ng…"entah apa yang harus kukatakan sekarang, aku senang dia mau jujur padaku, tapi…entah kenapa tetap saja aku merasa sakit dihatiku.

"Minhye…"Wonbin-pun memelukku erat. Aku hanya bisa diam, tenggelam dipelukan hangatnya.

"Hanya kau seorang yang aku cintai sekarang…percayalah…"ucapnya. Aku masih terdiam memikirkan kata-katanya. Tidak seharusnya aku terus diam, aku harus percaya dengan Wonbin.

Aku-pun mengangkat kedua tanganku dan memeluknya juga.

"Nee…aku percaya padamu…Wonbin-ah saranghae…"ucapku sambil menatap dalam mata sipitnya itu.

Wonbin-pun mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium bibirku dengan lembut.

Tentu saja, aku harus percaya padanya sekarang.

"Minhye-ah…ayo kita menikah…"Wonbin terlihat serius.

"Tentu…tapi sebelumnya kau harus memeriksakan kesehatanmu dulu…kita bicarakan ini setelah itu…"senyumku.

Wonbin-pun memelukku lagi, dan kali ini aku-lah yang mendaratkan bibirku ke bibirnya.

_Oh Tuhan…aku benar-benar mencintai laki-laki ini…_

.

***  
>-Wonbin POV-<p>

.

Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat malam itu. Malam saat aku belum terbaring lemah seperti ini, malam saat aku mengajaknya menikah denganku. Aku menoleh kearah yeoja yang tertidur dipinggir tempat tidurku.

Aku melihat Minhye tertidur dengan pulas. Dia pasti lelah seharian menjagaku.

"Ugh…"rasa sakit ini datang lagi. Aku mencengkram perut bagian atasku.

"Aaaggh…."aku terus meringis. Keringatku mulai bercucucuran.

"Ng…Wonbin-ah? Kau sudah bangun?"kulihat Minhye terbangun dari tidurnya. Aku-pun berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan rasa sakitku. Aku berusaha tersenyum didepannya.

"Se..lamat pagi"senyumku.

"Wonbin-ah? Kenapa kau berkeringat? Kau sakit lagi?"cemas Minhye yang langsung mengelap keringatku dengan tissue.

"Aah..aniyo, aku merasa kepanasan…mungkin karena jendela masih ditutup dan ACnya tidak terlalu dingin, makanya aku terbangun karena kepanasan…"senyumku tipis, berusaha membohongi Minhye.

Minhye-pun langsung membuka jendela.

"Wonbin-ah…aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu…"wajah Minhye terlihat sangat cemas. Aku-pun berusaha tersenyum.

"Gwenchana…aku baik-baik saja sekarang, kau tidak pulang? Nanti siang kau ada dinas-kan?"tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Nee…"ucapnya lirih.

"Sudah…aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Kau pulang saja dulu, sebaiknya istirahat sebentar, aku akan menunggumu nanti siang"senyumku.

Minhye-pun menghampiriku.

"Kalau ada apa-apa cepat panggil Dokter atau kau panggil aku…"ucapnya.

Aku-pun mengangguk dan tersenyum. Berusaha membuatnya untuk tersenyum juga.

Akhirnya Minhye-pun bisa tersenyum, dan ia segera pergi meninggalkanku.

"Aaaahhh…"rasa sakitku masih berlanjut. Aku-pun terdiam sejenak diatas tempat tidur, mencoba untuk tidur kembali.

.

***  
>-Minhye POV-<p>

.

Wonbin menderita penyakit yang sama dengan Minhwan. Sebulan yang lalu, itulah yang dikatakan dokter. Aku benar-benar terkejut saat mengetahui kenyataan itu. Sudah sejak lama Wonbin tidak bilang apa-apa padaku kalau ia sering sakit, karena itu aku benar-benar menjaganya sekarang.

"Tidak Dokter…tidak perawat…keduanya sama saja. Kalian berdua kenapa bermuram durja seperti ini? Kalau kalian saja muram, bagaimana pasien kalian akan sembuh…"gerutu Hyekyung memecahkan lamunanku.

"Hye…"ucapku lirih.

"Hah…tadi aku juga liat Dr. Eungyo bermuram durja dikantornya…sekarang kau juga, aku tahu kau pasti cemas dengan Wonbin, tapi kalian berdualah tenaga kesahatan yang menangani Wonbin, kalau kalian seperti ini terus, bagaimana dia bisa sembuh?"gerutu Hyekyung lagi.

Itu benar. Dokter yang menangani Wonbin adalah Eungyo, karena itu pikiranku semakin bercampur aduk. Entah kenapa aku cemas akan sesuatu. Tentu saja aku percaya dengan Wonbin, tapi…

"Minhye…bisa aku lihat rekam medik milik Wonbin?"tiba-tiba Eungyo datang.

"Aah..baik, ini rekam mediknya"ucapku sambil memberikan laporan itu kepada Eungyo.

"Terima kasih"Eungyo-pun langsung memeriksa laporan itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukan pemeriksaan lagi. Tolong pegang rekam medik ini"pinta Eungyo yang langsung meninggalkanku diruang Perawat. Aku-pun mengambil rekam medik itu dan menyimpannya dilaci mejaku.

"Minhye-ah…Eungyo itu mantan pacar Wonbin-kan?…"tanya Hyekyung. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kau pasti kepikiran soal mereka berdua…"ucap Hyekyung lagi, aku-pun hanya mengangguk.

"Aku mau menyusulnya"aku langsung beranjak dari kursiku meninggalkan Hyekyung menuju kamar Wonbin.

Aku menunggu dibalik pintu, berusaha agar tidak terlihat oleh mereka berdua.

Mataku terbelalak saat melihat Eungyo menangis didepan Wonbin.

.

***  
>-Wonbin POV-<p>

.

"Bagaimana kondisiku?"tanyaku pada seorang Dokter yang sedang menanganiku. Tentu saja aku kenal dengannya, bahkan sangat mengenalnya.

"Menunjukkan perkembangan…"senyumnya tipis.

"Apa ada masalah?"melihat senyum tipisnya itu, entah kenapa aku ingin bertanya tentang keadaannya.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?"Eungyo hanya terdiam bingung.

"Raut wajahmu itu…aku tahu, ada sesuatu yang membebani pikiranmu…"senyumku.

"Haha..kau tidak berubah…"ia-pun membalas senyumku.

"Bagaimana rumah tanggamu dengan Honggi? Pasti berjalan lancar-kan…"

Eungyo terdiam sejenak.

"Aaah…sepertinya pertanyaanku tepat pada sasaran yah?"tawaku kecil.

"Haha…dia…semakin menjauhiku…"Eungyo tersenyum lirih.

"Wae?"

"Mungkin dia sudah bosan denganku…"senyumnya lagi.

"Tidak mungkin…aku tahu dia sangat mencintaimu…"

Eungyo-pun langsung terduduk lemas dikursi samping tempat tidurku. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, sepertinya air matanya jatuh.

"Aku tidak mengerti…dulu memang aku bisa mengerti dirinya…tapi sekarang dia berubah…"lirih Eungyo.

"Eungyo-ah…aku yakin Honggi tidak akan meninggalkanmu…"

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?"

"Aku tahu sejak ia berusaha merebutmu dariku…"

"Wonbin-ah…"

"Yah…aku rasa dia adalah laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab, mungkin saja dia punya alasan lain…aku yakin Honggi bukan laki-laki yang akan meninggalkanmu…tidak sepertiku…"aku-pun tersenyum lirih saat mengingat kenanganku bersama Eungyo.

"Dulu…aku pikir…aku akan terus bersamamu…"ucapan Eungyo memang benar. Sempat terpikir juga olehku bahwa aku akan terus bersamanya, tapi ternyata takdir berkata lain.

Eungyo terus menangis, aku tidak tahu seberapa besar masalahnya dengan Honggi. Melihatnya menangis seperti itu, aku-pun tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku selain kepadanya. Aku punya Minhye sekarang, tapi entah tetap saja aku tidak bisa membiarkannya menangis sekarang. Aku-pun mendekatkan tubuhku dengannya. Merangkulnya perlahan, bahkan memeluknya.

"Wonbin-ah…"tangisan Eungyo-pun semakin menjadi didalam pelukanku, ia-pun memelukku.

.

***  
>-Author POV-<p>

.

Minhye terus terdiam didepan pintu kamar Wonbin. Mulutnya tidak bisa terbuka, badannya tidak bisa bergerak melihat kenyataan didepannya. Eungyo menangis dan Wonbin memeluknya, menghiburnya dan mendiamkannya. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit melihat kejadian didepan matanya. Ia-pun menyandarkan sejenak tubuhnya yang lemas ditembok. Air matanya juga mengalir. Ia-pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Minhye-ah?"kaget Hyekyung saat melihat Minhye berlari melewati ruang perawat. Baru akan mengejar sahabatnya, sebuah panggilan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Perawat Choi, kamar nomor 302 memanggil"perintah salah satu seniornya. Hyekyung-pun membalikkan langkahnya, tidak jadi mengejar Minhye yang sudah pergi entah kemana. Ia-pun segera menghampiri ruangannya, melewati kamar 301 tempat Minhwan dulu dirawat, sekaligus kamar Wonbin sekarang.

Tak sengaja ia melihat hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilihat Minhye. Hyekyung-pun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**FT Island Fan Fiction**

**I Can't Send You Away Even If I Die**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**Cast : Oh Wonbin, Choi Minhwan, Lee Jaejin, Choi Minho, Park Minhye, Lee Eungyo, Choi Hyekyung**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Length : Part (1-3)**

**.**

**Part 3**

**.**

-Author POV-

.

Minhye menemani Wonbin berjalan-jalan ditaman Rumah Sakit. Kondisi Wonbin sedikit membaik, ia sudah bisa berjalan tanpa kursi roda. Sejak saat itu Minhye lebih diam dari biasanya. Wonbin-pun menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?"tanya Wonbin kepada Minhye.

"Mwo?"bingung Minhye.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau diam terus? Ada sesuatu?"tanya Wonbin lagi.

Minhye tidak menjawab, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Wonbin.

Wonbin-pun menatap Minhye dengan tatapan serius.

"Minhye..katakan yang sebenarnya? Ada apa?"tanya Wonbin lagi.

"Mantan pacar itu adalah orang yang sangat berharga ya?..."lirih Minhye sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Wonbin-pun langsung terdiam mendengar ucapan Minhye.

"Aku tidak tahu…karena aku belum pernah punya mantan pacar…"tambah Minhye lagi.

"Minhye-ah…kau…"

"Wonbin adalah orang pertama yang mengisi tempat dihatiku, aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengan laki-laki sebelumnya, karena itu…aku senang sekali saat Wonbin mengatakan perasaannya kepadaku…"

"Minhye…"

Minhye melangkahkan kakinya sedikit menjauhi Wonbin.

"Kalau aku tidak bersama Wonbin lagi sekarang…berarti Wonbin adalah mantan pacarku-kan…aku rasa aku juga akan menganggap dia orang yang sangat berharga…"senyum tipis Minhye. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, sepertinya airmatanya akan segera keluar.

Wonbin-pun langsung memeluk Minhye dengan erat.

"Minhye…jangan katakan kau tidak bersamaku lagi..aku mohon…aku tidak mau mendengar hal itu…"

"Wonbin-ah…"lirih Minhye.

"Minhye…."

"Wonbin-ah…apa yang kau lakukan dengan Eungyo-shii saat itu?"tanya Minhye pelan.

Wonbin-pun langsung terdiam.

"Aku melihatnya…kau dengan Eungyo-shii waktu itu…kau…memeluknya…"air mata Minhye mulai mengalir.

"Mi..Minhye-ah…"Wonbin terlihat sangat terkejut saat tahu Minhye melihatnya waktu itu.

"Aku percaya padamu…selama ini aku tidak pernah marah padamu…bahkan sampai sekarang aku juga tidak bisa marah padamu…tapi hatiku sakit kalau mengingat saat itu…"Minhye-pun menangis dipelukan Wonbin.

Wonbin-pun semakin erat memeluk Minhye.

"Minhye-ah…mianhamnida…aku benar-benar minta maaf…entah kenapa waktu itu aku-pun tak bisa membiarkan Eungyo menangis…"jelas Wonbin.

"Aku tahu…kau memang seperti itu…tapi…Wonbin-ah…"Minhye terus menangis.

"Minhye…mianhae…"

"Kau pasti sangat menyayangi Eungyo-shii…"

"Aku…"

"Kau pasti sangat mencintai Eungyo-shii…"

Wonbin-pun langsung mencium bibir Minhye agar tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Percayalah…wanita aku benar-benar aku cintai sekarang…hanya kau…hanya Minhye…"

"Wonbin-ah…"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sekarang untuk membuktikannya…aku lemah sekarang…mianhae…"mata Wonbin-pun mulai berkaca-kaca.

Minhye-pun langsung memeluk Wonbin.

"Wonbin-ah…jangan bicara seperti itu…aku percaya padamu…Wonbin-ah aku percaya padamu…"tangis Minhye.

Wonbin tak bicara apa-apa lagi, tiba-tiba saja ia jatuh tersungkur. Wonbin meringis kesakitan mencengkram keras perut bagian atasnya.

"Wo…Wonbin-ah?"

.

***  
>-Wonbin POV-<p>

.

Aku terkejut saat tahu Minhye melihatku waktu itu. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah padanya, aku mengkhianati kepercayaannya. Aku merasa tidak pantas untuk terus bersamanya. Namun aku tidak mau meninggalkannya ataupun ditinggal olehnya. Tapi…

"Aaaahh…."

Rasa sakit ini semakin menghantuiku. Kali ini tidak hanya dalam hitungan detik dan menit, aku merasa rasa sakit ini akan mengerogoti ku sepanjang waktu hidupku, kecuali kalau aku…

MATI…

Minhye…

Aku melihat airmata Minhye terus mengalir. Banyak orang mengelilingiku, sepertinya mereka melakukan sesuatu kepadaku. Tapi hanya Minhye yang bisa kulihat dengan jelas, aku bahkan mendengar suara Eungyo juga orang lain terus memanggil namaku. Tapi hanya Minhye yang paling ingin kudengar.

"Wonbin-ah! Aku mohon…bertahanlah…"

Minhye? Aku baru tahu kau bisa mengeluarkan suara sebesar itu…haha

Sejak pertama kali melihatmu, kau hanya yeoja pendiam yang selalu bemain dengan buku-bukumu…

Suaramu lembut, tidak pernah membentak…

"Wonbin-ah…."

Minhye…aku mohon berhentilah menangis…

Aku tidak bisa kalau melihatmu seperti itu terus…

Ternyata aku memang payah ya…aku belum bisa melakukan apa-apa untukmu…

Bahkan menepati janji kita untuk menikah…

_Wonbin ajusshi.._

Minan? Kau? Kenapa ada disini?

_Wonbin ajusshi…ayo kita pergi…_

Ng? Aaah…aku mengerti…sudah waktunya ya…baiklah…

Aku masih melihat Minhye menangis disampingku…

Minhye…maafkan aku…

Saranghae…

.

***  
>-Minhye POV-<p>

.

"Minho-ah…kau ada dimana sekarang?"

"…"

"Mwo? Aah..nee arasso…aku duluan…"

Aku-pun menutup teleponku dan melanjutkan langkahku menuju sebuah tempat yang akan kukunjungi. Aku membawa beberapa ikat bunga ditangan kananku. Aku-pun tiba di lokasi, aku memasuki kawasan sepi itu. Dan tiba didepan sebuah nisan terukir nama 'Oh Wonbin'

Aku-pun menaruh bunga dan berdoa didepan nisan itu.

"Eomma? Kau sudah datang?"suara seseorang memanggilku dari arah lain.

"Minhwan?"kagetku saat melihat seorang namja berusia 12 tahun mendekatiku.

"Aku kira kau datang bersama appa…"bingung Minhwan.

"Aaah..tidak, eomma langsung dari rumah sakit. Eomma kira kau yang datang dengan appamu…"senyumku.

"Aniyo…"Minhwan-pun ikut berdoa didepan makam itu.

Itu benar. Dia adalah Choi Minhwan, anak laki-lakiku yang berusia 12 tahun. Dan dia adalah anakku dengan…

"Mwo? Kau bawa bunga juga?"kagetku saat melihat Minhwan menaruh sesuatu didepan nisan.

"Nee, tadi aku beli dijalan…"jelasnya.

"Minhye-ah!"terdengar suara seorang namja lagi berteriak memanggil namaku.

"Appa…"Minhwan melambaikan tangannya.

Namja itu-pun berlari mendekati kami dan akhirnya sampai dihadapan kami.

"Mianhae…tadi aku salah memilih jalan, macet sekali…"gerutu namja itu.

"Aigoo…appa payah…"ledek Minhwan.

"Berani sekali kau bicara seperti itu bocah"namja itu-pun langsung mengacak-ngacak rambut Minhwan, anaknya.

Dia adalah Choi Minho, Ayah Minhwan dan juga suamiku sekarang. Beberapa tahun setelah kepergian Wonbin, aku masih belum bisa melupakannya. Aku-pun pindah kerumah sakit lain. Dan disanalah aku bertemu dengan Minho. Aku yang selalu berpikir akan menikah dengan Wonbin pada awalnya tidak bisa menerima Minho. Tapi hanya Minho-lah yang bisa membuatku tenang dengan kepergian Wonbin. Kami-pun menikah dan memiliki Minhwan. Sengaja aku memberi nama bayiku itu Minhwan, karena aku juga selalu mengingat kenanganku dengan Minhwan, pasienku sebelumnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi, pesawat akan berangkat setengah jam lagi appa…"gerutu Minhwan.

"Tunggu sebentar, appa belum berdoa…"

Aku-pun menatap Minho yang sedang berlutut didepan nisan Wonbin.

"Wonbin-shii…kami akan pergi sekarang. Tenang saja, aku akan terus menjaga Minhye, aku akan gantikan peranmu yang belum sempat kau berikan untuknya…"ucap Minho sambil tersenyum.

"Wonbin ajusshi…aku-pun akan menjaga eomma"senyum Minhwan.

"Minho-ah…Minani…"air mataku serasa akan mengalir. Aku-pun menghampiri lagi nisan Wonbin.

"Wonbin-ah…aku pamit sekarang"senyumku yang tanpa kusadari air mataku juga ikut mengalir. Minho-pun langsung merangkulku, dan Minhwan langsung menggandeng tanganku.

"Kajja…"senyum Minho. Aku-pun membalas senyumnya, dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

_Apa yang namanya mantan pacar itu adalah orang yang berharga? Sekarang aku mengerti.._

_Wonbin-ah…_

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**Mohon Reviewnya~~~ Gomawoooo~~**


End file.
